


Lectures

by hibiscuses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Basically, Fluff, M/M, i thought of this instead of listening to my maths lecturer, kihyuk does nothing here they just make hyungwon's school life harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon learns how to stay awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lectures

It is in 9 out of 10 lectures that Hyungwon walks in and considers walking out, but it is in 10 out of 10 that he stays and regrets not walking out.

 

Usually it was just the issue of simply not being able to catch up with the lecturers that he ends up huffing in frustration, but there are times (practically everyday) that he dozed off and Hyungwon swears that dozing off in lectures is one of the most disadvantageous situation to someone his height. Because firstly, the tables are so low, and he’s so tired that he almost always dozes off in an unflattering and uncomfortable posture that he wakes up feeling sore all over, especially when he does his signature pose of facing upwards and sometimes drool. (He swears he will smash Minhyuk and Kihyun’s phone if they don’t stop snapping pictures of him by the end of the year.) Secondly, he almost always gets caught and swears the lecturers have him on top of their blacklists when he wakes up to his name being called for nth time to talk about how to solve for x, y and z, subsequently becoming the theatre’s joke when he didn’t know what was the answer to 1+1 which was the solution to x. And the problem was that there was never a seat he found that he could take to avoid getting caught, not when the seats are elevated and Hyungwon’s already tall. (He uses it as an argument against Kihyun who never stops preaching about the _wonderful world of being tall_ and also whom falls asleep in the front rows, in a more glamorous posture, because the tiny lecture tables aren’t that far from his head, thank you very much.)

 

So when he walks into the third lecture of the day with him knocking right on the door because the person ahead of him didn’t hold the door for him like Hyungwon thought he would, Hyungwon swears that he will leave this theatre and skip the rest of his day if the lecturer calls on him one more time or if Minhyuk gets away scot-free using his phone snapping pictures of him. And for the sake of his education and future, he decides that he could at least solve the latter by sitting away from where he usually does, ending up in a seat closer to the walls, next to someone whose name was Hoseok based on what was written on the cover page.

 

It was smooth initially, Hyungwon feels proud of himself for understanding everything taught and even more so for not falling asleep. But when his chain of thoughts stopped the moment someone behind yawned contagiously and his eyelids slowly got heavier with what was left of his conscious thoughts telling himself to stay awake, he feels he should just give up and maybe try to _subtly_ fall asleep once again.

 

Until, there was a nudge by his elbow and he opened his eyes to see Hoseok, and for the first time since lecture started (talk about focus), he realised how _lucky (or not)_ he was to be sitting next to Hoseok. Because Hyungwon can’t stop staring and stealing glances ever since. He realises that Hoseok has a nice curvy sort of handwriting, doesn’t denote real number with the correct R symbol and uses the thickest pencil and thinnest pen in the market.

 

He also realises that Hoseok takes sweets to keep awake when Hoseok offered him one after catching him staring at him for really long. Hoseok apologised for not offering it earlier and laughs. Hyungwon gladly accepts and figures that in his pack of Skittles there were no more purple ones and Hyungwon is sad because he wants the purple ones too. (He’s also slightly happy they liked the same flavour of skittles.) (And slightly scared because Hoseok caught him staring.)

 

Hyungwon grunts when Hoseok gasps almost too dramatically because he dropped his ball-point pen (he finds it cute, honestly). Since it fell right between their seats, they both bent down to pick it up, only to have their heads collide unflatteringly. While it did hurt since they both were moving rather quickly, Hyungwon wondered how great the commotion was until he sees the whole theatre staring at him and the lecturer _once more_ asking him to solve for x.

 

He’s lying if he says he knows the answer, or as much as read the question and with Hoseok whispering “seven” next to him, he really had no other choice but to take it as the answer, earning sighs from the lecturer and soft snorts and mockery. Hoseok was snickering next to him but eventually wrote a “sorry :(“ in pencil on the sides of his notes. Hyungwon doesn’t erase it.

 

Maybe Hoseok was truly apologetic about it because the next time Hyungwon wakes up when lecture ends, his panicking over not taking down notes ended as soon as it begun when he realises that everything that needs to be has been filled in. He whispers a “thanks” to Hoseok and they both ended their conversation quickly before heading to their next venue. (And he has to wait for Hoseok to be away so it’d be easier to save Minhyuk’s pictures of them sitting side by side without feeling along the lines of shy, embarrassed and awkward.)

 

The next time Hyungwon studies his notes, he notices a poorly erased number and knew it was Hoseok straight from how thick the figures were. And it takes a bit of squinting but Hyungwon eventually keys the digits in his phone.

 

 **[Text: Hoseok]** _Hello, I’m Hyungwon, thanks for leaving your number in my phone, I guess, I sat next to you in Maths lecture and I would love to be your subsequent lecture buddies!_

 

 **[Text: Hoseok]** _And please leave some purple skittles for me next time._

 

There’s Mathematics lectures three times a week and it is in 7.5 out of 10 lectures that Hyungwon walks in (the .5 because he feels all funny inside when he enters and sees Hoseok) and considers walking out, but it is a 7 out of 10 that he stays and regrets not walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I have to resort to to stay awake in lectures.


End file.
